Dang It Lee
by Kuru0
Summary: A darker take on Rock Lee's adventures and exploits on his journey to become the greatest master of tai-jutsu the elemental nations have ever seen. People will die. Adventure with some romance. Serious Lee. Lee x Tenten.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story written by request. I do not do requests so don't ask. If you want to talk to me about building your own story, sure, but I will not write your story for you. Not really much else to say so let's just get to it.**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"Naruto, I believe in you. That is why I will offer you one last test. This test, will give you enough extra credit to pass and become a genin of the village." Mizuki told Naruto. "Really? What's the test Mizuki-sensei? I hope it isn't a written test." Naruto said, deflating slightly.

"No no no, nothing of the sort. Every graduation we hold the test with the help of Hokage-sama. Your test is to sneak into hokage residence and pull a scroll from inside the library there. The one we use is a thick scroll that is a pale yellow with green edges. We named it 'The Scroll of Sealing'. Find the scroll, get it to the location on this map, and learn one technique in the scroll within four hours of sunset without getting caught." Mizuki explained smoothly.

"I gotta sneak into Jiji's house? Won't he be mad?" Naruto asked. "Well don't break anything and it will be fine. He should know that the test is tonight. He has stayed up late some nights to make it more challenging or he might go to bed early. I suspect he will know you are coming and might go to bed early to help you out." Mizuki soothed.

"Yeah, let's do it then. I gotta hurry up and prepare." Naruto said as he rushed home to get ready. Mizuki let out a small chuckle. With Naruto's track record, the scroll was as good as his.

That night, Naruto quietly picked the lock on the hokage residence. He got in perfectly, not a sound. He made it into the library and quickly found the scroll. He had to admit, it was rather bulky. "Naruto-kun?" Came the confused call of Hiruzen.

"Sorry Jiji." Naruto said before nearly shouting. "Sexy Jutsu." His own special henge completed, the sudden appearance of a nude female Naruto shocked Hiruzen enough that he completely blanked on what Naruto was doing and what he had. It would be too late when he completely came to and realized what Naruto had done.

He walked back into his office and tapped a button. A few seconds later, a squad of anbu appeared. "Gather the jonin commanders, Naruto has stolen the Scroll of Seals. He won't be able to get far, I want him back alive." Hiruzen commanded, with a wave of his arm, the anbu vanished.

A few minutes later and the jonin were patrolling the streets, picking up chunin along the way to help in the search. Naruto was already at the meeting area however. "Let's see. Shadow clone jutsu. Ugh, I suck at clones. I wonder what else." Was all Naruto managed to tell himself before he felt a kunai plunge into his throat.

He managed to let out one bloody croak before falling backwards and hitting the ground. "Dumbass." Mizuki said as he pulled the scroll out of his dead gasp. He quickly fled the scene and made for the exit he had set up in preparation.

Anbu patrols quickly found him after he broke the barrier outside the wall. He was swiftly executed. The council chamber following the incident was in an uproar.

"What the hell do you mean Naruto is dead?" Tsume roared. "He was killed by the traitor Mizuki after the scroll of seals was stolen. Interrogation revealed that he used Naruto-kun as a scapegoat to steal the scroll and was trying to get back to Orochimaru." Hiruzen said with a heavy heart.

"What are we going to do about the Kyuubi?" Inoichi asked calmly. "We need to find a new host. Unfortunately without an Uzumaki to hold it, whoever bears the burden will be severely stunted in their lifespan. Mito-sama's estimation would be five years tops. We can't just sacrifice people like that. The temporary seal I managed to put together will last maybe nine months at best. We need a new container before that." Hiruzen explained.

"Why the hell are we keeping that damn demon in the village? Throw it away in Iwa and be done with the damn thing." A member of the civilian council exclaimed. "It could still come around to us and we would be back at square one as well as on the end of a war against everyone." Shikaku said lazily.

"Enough of that. The fox stays contained in the village and that is final." Hiruzen said as he slammed his fist into the table. "I believe I have a solution for you." Danzo spoke up. "Well, let's hear it." Another member of the civilian council said.

"No no, I have a solution for the shinobi of this village, not the civilians. I do believe this meeting has included the civilians for quite long enough." Danzo said. Hiruzen eyed him carefully before waving them out of the room. All protests were shut down with flares of chakra from Hiruzen.

"Now, what is your solution Danzo?" Hiruzen said flatly. "Simple, we get a new Uzumaki." Danzo said simply. "And where would you recommend finding one? The discount store?" Tsume said with a chuckle. "Kusa." Danzo said just as simply as before.

"Kusa? What are you talking about Danzo?" Hiruzen said seriously, getting everyone's full attention. "Kusa has an Uzumaki survivor by the name of Karin. Genin, age 13, sensor, medic, otherwise, no real differentiating features. She seems to be a rather plain genin by average standards." Danzo listed off.

"Now how do you propose we get her without starting a war?" Hiruzen asked carefully. "A simple trade Sarutobi. Do not think so lowly of me to start a war over such a thing. She is a plain genin so an average chunin and perhaps a few joint missions reported in their favor should suffice." Danzo said.

"For what could very well be the last of a bloodline, they would never take it." Hiashi said. "Perhaps. If they do not, we could offer them say, Karin's first born daughter?" Danzo countered. "You are dancing around the insane Danzo. If we were not on the verge of the Kyuubi being released for good, I would eject you for toying with human lives. That being said, we have no real alternative. We will make the trade and Karin will be put under the clan restoration act when she is fully capable of conceiving. The Uzumaki clan will make a recovery in time." Hiruzen said wearily.

Danzo smiled slightly at that. A new clan for Konoha and all it cost is a no name chunin and a few sweet words in mission reports. If they had to offer a child back to Kusa he would probably assassinate it before it came of age. Once it was all said and done, Konoha would be the only one to benefit. Just the way he liked it.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Welp, that is a wrap. Writing this story by request. No I do not accept requests, only certain people get stories written for them. 99% being people I know irl.**

 **Anyway, you are probably wondering who the main character is going to be if Naruto is dead. Karin is not the answer. The main character will actually be Rock Lee. Curveball right? This is how we wanted to get rid of Naruto and I rather like it.**

 **Pairing will be Lee x Tenten. The way it was supposed to be. There will be other pairings going on, again, mostly by what the person who requested wanted. There will be several people dying, they are ninja, it happens.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back everyone. We are actually going to get to see Lee this time. The first chapter was mostly to show the attitude this story is going to take. Naruto was too stupid to be a shinobi and thus he was eliminated.**

 **To the guy that guest reviewed… "Lame.. And closed minded."… Go fuck yourself. If you read a 1k chapter and automatically assume it's lame and closed minded… You should probably fuck yourself.**

 **Anyway. Good points will be highlighted and negatives will be punished. No more power of friendship. That is not how shinobi work in my head. Anyway, to the chapter.**

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

"998, 999, 1000. Done Gai-sensei." Lee shouted as he finished the last of his push-ups. "Great. Now that your warmed up, let us welcome the day with a quick ten lap run around the village." Gai called out as he started towards the gate. "Yosh Gai-sensei." Lee exclaimed, following his sensei.

Their early morning routine was completed in record time and they were currently waiting at the gates of the Hyuuga clan. "Good morning Neji." Lee called as Neji approached them. Neji just grunted and they made their way to pick up Tenten.

They had agreed early on that they would pick up Tenten last so she could have an extra few minutes of peace each morning. "Good morning Tenten." Lee called out through her door. "Morning Lee. What is the plan for today Gai-sensei?" She asked.

"I am glad you asked. We have a most glorious opportunity for you three. Hokage-sama has offered us a B-ranked escort mission. We will be escorting a fellow shinobi to the village of Kusa and returning with a Kusa genin. The mission is B-ranked because of the speed needed and we are arguably one of the fastest genin cells in the village." Gai said proudly.

"B-rank for guarding a genin." Neji started saying before Lee cut him off. "How youthful. We will make it to Kusa in record time." Lee shouted. "That's the spirit Lee, let's go meet our fellow shinobi joining us in our mission." Gai called, racing toward the gate. Tenten just sighed and chased after them. Neji following shortly after.

"Hello." Gai called out to the chunin waiting at the gate for them. He just lazily waved but said nothing with a rather down look on his face. Gai knew the reason and his genin had enough tact to not ask unnecessary questions.

They all just raced off out of the village after checking out with the gate guards. While the chunin they escorted didn't say anything, he was rather winded when they finally made it to Kusa. It took them around thirty two hours to make it there. They only stopped twice for basic rest and meals. Otherwise, they were running full speed.

They arrived in the early evening and were lead to the Kusakage. "Greetings leaf shinobi. You certainly made it here just as fast as we hoped you would." The Kusakage said with a small chuckle. "Of course Kusakage-sama. We got here as quickly as we could." Gai said respectfully.

"You made great time indeed. Is this the chunin that was to join our forces?" He asked. The chunin stepped forward and nodded and placed a folder on the Kusakage's desk. He nodded and started to read through it.

"A fine record if I do say so myself. You will retain your chunin rank after a three month probation period. You will be restricted from archives, libraries, and a few training grounds as is to be expected. Your probation will put you in a three man chunin cell that will be near the border with the land of fire. Here is your headband and you will have to talk to my receptionist and get fitted for a flack jacket." The Kusakage explained.

The chunin shakily took the headband and looked up. "Kusakage-sama, with your permission, I would like to keep the band of my headband to have a piece of my former home." The chunin said with a deep bow. "I do not see why that would be a problem." The Kusakage replied.

The chunin bowed once more and pulled the blue band from his headband and secured it to his new Kusa headband. He secured it to his head and took a deep breath. He turned to guy and presented him his former Konoha headband. Gai took it gently and placed it securely in his flack jacket.

Gai gave a quick salute to the man who gave up his land for his country. Lee quickly followed the motion, Tenten followed shortly after and Neji just nodded. The chunin nodded back and left to talk to the receptionist.

"Now then, Gai-san, I sent for your charge shortly after you entered the village. She should be waiting for your downstairs by now. Do take good care of her. She is such gentle spirit that will be missed greatly." The Kusakage said sorrowfully.

"Of course Kusakage-sama. If you will excuse us, we are on a tight schedule." Gai said with a deep bow that was mimicked by his team. "Yes, safe travels Konoha-nin." The Kusakage called out to them as they left.

They quickly made their way back down to the reception area just in time to see their once fellow shinobi make it out the door. They were once more greeted by the receptionist and pointed to the waiting bench.

"Ah you must be Karin correct?" Gai asked as he approached her. "Uh, yes." Karin said with a slightly sad bow. "We are here to escort you with us to Konoha. Do you have everything you would need before we leave?" Gai asked once more, completely professional with a caring tone.

"Yes, I am ready to go." Karin said as she stood up. "Well then, let us make haste back to Konoha. Hokage-sama is expecting us tomorrow." Gai explained. "What? There is no way we would make it there in one day." Karin exclaimed.

"Hmm, yes. I do not believe Hokage-sama took into account that we would be escorting someone back when he set the parameters. No matter, I will carry you if you cannot keep pace." Gai said with a thumbs up and a smile.

Karin just stared at him while he turned around and knelt down a bit, arms back waiting for her to hop on. "Don't worry Karin-san. Gai is one of the fastest men in the world. He will get you there is no time flat." Tenten said.

"I guess, I don't want to be dead weight though." Karin said as she hopped onto Gai's back. He quickly adjusted her and motioned for everyone to go at top speed. Top speed being far faster than Karin was expecting.

She had to admit it was kind of fun sprinting through the trees at the speed they were going. In just shy of twenty two hours, a rather worn out team nine made it through the gates. "Mission succesful team. I will escort Karin-san to meet with Hokage-sama and deliver the report. Go rest for tonight and be ready to start training back up tomorrow." Gai commanded as he finally let Karin down.

She was slightly disappointed in herself. She was actually having fun she forgot all about not wanting to be dead weight. Gai did not seem to be slowed in the slightest so she stopped thinking about it after a while.

"Yes Gai-sensei. What do you say we all go get a full meal. All that running and only ration bars really killed my stomach." Tenten said. Neji just scoffed and started to walk away. "Yosh, a wonderful idea Tenten-chan. A full meal will do wonders to restore our bodies and get us ready for a new day of training." Lee shouted.

Tenten was a little conflicted. She had hoped Neji would come along. Even if she couldn't consider it a date or anything, it would have been nice if he at least gave a reason why he didn't want to. They were at the very least a team after all. That was when she came back around to Lee. Did she really want to eat alone with Lee. In the end, she decided she might as well. Teammates should stick together for simple things like this from time to time anyway.

They quickly found their way to a simple barbeque restaurant and quickly got a booth. There wasn't too much noise around so Tenten had to instantly tell Lee to quiet down and not disturb the other customers. Lee nodded and they both ordered.

"Lee, tell me, what exactly do you think our mission was?" Tenten asked after they got their food. "Hmm, I was not sure myself. It seemed like we were trading our fellow chunin for Karin-chan. Is that something that we could even do though?" Lee asked back.

"That is what I have been trying to figure out. I have never heard about trading shinobi but there has to be a reason. Karin has to be special in some way to warrant trading for a chunin." Tenten asked. Lee seemed a little put out of it because of that.

"I can't imagine that Hokage-sama would actually trade people. It's. Wrong I guess." Lee said, quieter than Tenten had ever heard him talk. "That's what I thought. There just isn't any other possibility. You noticed Karin wasn't wearing a headband right? Gai said we were escorting a genin back." Tenten pointed out.

"Maybe she was a prisoner that was captured and we were trading temporary services from our fellow ninja in exchange for her return." Lee said, a little uplifted. "I don't think he would have been as sad turning over his forehead protector. He seemed like he was going to be there for life." Tenten once more pointed out.

Lee deflated a bit more at his theory being shot down so soundly. "I am sure Hokage-sama has a good reason but still. I can't imagine that everything else in the shinobi life is going to be as sunshine and rainbows as we lived until now." Tenten said.

"Yeah, I guess I didn't notice how many terrible things we had been through. I don't think I have killed anyone yet either. I thought that would be a last resort and be the worst thing to happen to us. But pretty much trading people? What else could we not know about." Lee said sadly.

"I am not sure. I am not going to back out because of it however. I will continue and bear any hardships for my village." Tenten said, firmly but quietly.

"Yosh, I will as well Tenten-chan." Lee said, just loud enough to get the point across. "Lee, I think you should try and find more balance as a first step. You saw how professional Gai-sensei was on our mission. He may be eccentric in the village, but he knows how to act professionally. I think you should start there." She said, slightly embarrased at trying to talk to Lee about his oddities.

"I, I don't know Tenten-chan. What if my youth sufferers for it?" Lee said, sounding seriously worried at the concept. "Lee, Gai is the most youthful person we know. If he can be professional and youthful, I am sure you can as well." Tenten said, holding her breath hoping he went with it.

"I understand. But, how am I supposed to act professionally?" Lee asked. "Try not to yell as much around the village. That is a good start. You can be excited about training, but try not to shout." Tenten said, still holding her breath internally.

"Now that you mention it, Gai does sound a bit quieter while we are not directly training. Yosh, I will do it." Lee said firmly. "Great." Tenten said happily. She could already hear her hearing returning to normal.

"Thanks for talking with me about the mission Tenten-chan. I was a little confused about it but, I guess it is just something that happens. I need to be more vigilant and understanding." Lee said. "Yeah, it was a good chat Lee." Tenten said with a smile.

"I must go and get ready for training. I can't let myself slow down any anymore." Lee said before he quickly ran out. "Wait Lee we have to." Tenten started before she looked at Lee's side of the table. "Pay." She finished quietly.

Lee had left enough money to pay for both of their meals as well as a fair tip. 'Wait, he paid for me as well? Actually, have I ever paid when we all ate together? I don't think I have. Wasn't it Gai-sensei paying for us though? Was it?' She asked herself a few times before she took the money up, paid and walked home a little confused.

 **xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

 **Thanks for reading again. Short and sweet chapters. Everyone was a little put off because of the mission, understandably so. Trading one life for another was alien to them up to now.**

 **They had been shinobi for almost a year at this point, but they did mostly delivery missions or scouting missions. They also trained more than they needed to. This caused them to be relatively blind to the horrors of the shinobi world.**

 **Lee walks away a bit more mature, Tenten as well. Gai and Karin will meet with the Hokage. Will probably touch on that next chapter.**


End file.
